Terminator: The Mousetrap
"The Mousetrap" is the third episode of season two of the sci-fi/action TV series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles and the twelfth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Bill Eagles with a script written by John Wirth. It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, September 22nd, 2008. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Co-Starring Crew Developed for television by Josh Friedman Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd * Ashley Edward Miller - Co-producer * Zack Stentz - Co-producer * John Enbom - Supervising producer * Natalie Chaidez - Co-executive producer * Toni Graphia - Co-executive producer * Mario F. Kassar - Executive producer * Andrew G. Vajna - Executive producer * Joel B. Michaels - Executive producer * Jill Danton - Producer * James Middleton - Executive producer * John Wirth - Executive producer * Josh Friedman - Executive producer * Jessie W. Dugan - Co-producer * Hilton H. Smith - Producer * Stephen Collins - Director of photography * Marek Dobrowolski - Production designer * Scott H. Gamzon, A.C.E. - Editor * Bear McCreary - Composer Notes & Trivia * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was developed for television by Josh Friedman. Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3T7305. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Virgin 1 on November 6th, 2008. * This episode is included on disc one of the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete Second Season DVD collection. The DVD includes audio commentary for this episode by creator Josh Friedman and executive producers James Middleton and John Wirth and actors Thomas Dekker and Summer Glau. * Executive producer Mario Kassar is credited as Mario F. Kassar in this episode. * Co-producer Ashley Miller is credited as Ashley Edward Miller in this episode. * Co-producer Jessie Ward Dugan is credited as Jessie W. Dugan in this episode. * Co-producer Hilton Smith is credited as Hilton H. Smith in this episode. * Editor Scott Gamzon is credited as Scott H. Gamzon in this episode. * Actor William Charles Mitchell is credited as William C. Mitchell in this episode. * This is the second appearance of Kacy Corbin. She appeared last in "Automatic for the People". * This is the fifth and final appearance of Sonya Walger in the role of Michelle Dixon; dies in this episode. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * John Connor: What are you doing? * Cameron Phillips: This is the absolute center of the house. * John Connor: Excellent. Good work. * Cameron Phillips: The house is moving. * John Connor: What? * Cameron Phillips: Moving. The east by southeast section of the house is moving. * John Connor: Really, where's it going? * Cameron Phillips: Down. At a rate of 0.93 millimeters a year. * John Connor: And what, does that effect the security system, or sight lines for the night scope? How does that effect the safety of one John Connor? * Cameron Phillips: It doesn't. But next summer we're going to have to repaint. .... * Kacy Corbin: I've only been wanting a TV in here for a hundred years. Maybe two hundred. * John Connor: That long, huh? * Kacy Corbin: Well, a while. Ex-baby daddy wouldn't have one in the bedroom. Look where that got me. well, that, six beers and the rhythm method. Too much information? * John Connor: Yeah, a bit. .... * Cameron Phillips: There's something alive up there. * Sarah Connor: Is it something that can hurt us? * Cameron Phillips: It's a bird. I'll kill it before it flies away. * Sarah Connor: No. * Cameron Phillips: Maybe later? * Sarah Connor: Maybe never. .... * Sarah Connor: I hope you didn't steal cable for her. * John Connor: Nobody that pregnant should be forced to watch network television. It's bad for the baby. .... * John Connor: I'm not a child anymore. I could go to the store, see a friend, or do whatever the hell else people like me do. * Cameron Phillips: There are no other people like you. .... * Michelle Dixon: What are you doing here? I know he brought you. You didn't have to come. * Sarah Connor: I did. * Michelle Dixon: For Charley? * Sarah Connor: I just did. Frankly, I thought it'd be easier. I thought you'd be dead. .... * Sarah Connor: I hope you didn't steal cable for her. * John Connor: Nobody that pregnant should be forced to watch network television. It's bad for the baby. .... * John Connor Could've helped! * Cameron Phillips: I don't swim. * John Connor: Yeah, I just figured that out! See also External Links * * * * Terminator: TSCC at Wikipedia * * * * Terminator: TSCC at the Terminator Wiki * * * * * * ---- Category:2008/Episodes Category:September, 2008/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified Category:Full crew